


Walton forced to lick Daly's boots fanart

by Anonymous



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Fanart, M/M, boot licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I hope this hits the right buttons. ;)





	Walton forced to lick Daly's boots fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/gifts).



> I hope this hits the right buttons. ;)


End file.
